A Different Kind of Nevermore
by xFallenxRosex
Summary: Raven has felt something new, a new girl has come to town to cause this new feeling.She doesn't know why...but...she'll figure it out in time.Please excuse the grammar and different mispellings.They're intentional.
1. Chapter 1

Raven sat in her room.

The thoughts of the day spinning through her mind. The Titans had met a young girl; younger than them, around the age of fifteen. Braden was the name she told them. Slim, tall build. Intimidating dark eyes and blackish brown hair.

Raven had a feeling like nothing she had felt before. Unlike the others: Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra; she trusted this girl. She saw a younger version of herself. Yet, Braden was like a twin sister than a younger version. Raven's recent choices in life had changed. She felt like she could finally be who she really was, be able to act how she really acted and not hurt anyone with the help...of this girl.

Braden was a mixture of all the Teen Titans: Starfire's love for shopping, Terra's passion for for nature, Cyborg's craving for meat, Robin's competitiveness, Beast Boy's obssession with video games and last but definately not least: Raven's emotions on nearly everything. Braden liked the darkness, nighttime, books, writing poetry, hot tea, meditating and sarcasm.

At the time of 5 o'clock, Raven had went to her room. She didn't feel like opening up the new girl to Starfire's cheery attitude, fearing that she would lose her real world point of view and she'd be lost forever. But, in order to keep the peace, Raven had to let it go; so as to not seem jealous. However, Terra had become jealous of the girl from being ignored and put aside from the boy that used to like her. She had stormed out, bringing the rest of her belongings and ran off to the cave she once occupied.

"Hey, do you have any food?" Cyborg grinned at Braden, she smiled back while running her hands through her hair.

"Yeah! We have meat lovers, pepperoni and...vegetarian." he makes a face when he says the word: "vegetarian".

"Oooh! We still have vegetarian pizza!" Beast Boy's eyes grow wide.

"Yes, BB, you ate too much last time. Remember, you had to leave the last pizza alone so you could go to sleep?" Beast Boy blushes a little, then turns back to his normal green. He looks over at Braden then grins at her, she grins back.

"I love vegetarian pizza!" she exclaims and he topples off the couch. His eyes cross as he picks himself up off the floor.

"Wow, you have some lungs on you." Braden giggles back at him and crimson surfaces in his face again.

"You really think I'm funny?" she smiles flirtly and kisses him lightly on the cheek. His face gets darker turning almost purple as the other titans laugh at him.

"She kissed me! She kissed me!" he dances around in circles.

15 MINUTES LATER

Raven levitates out of her room, down the hall and into the main room. She hides a small smile as she passes by Braden and Robin, arm wrestling, to make her tea.

"I'll beat you, Robin! I'm gonna kick boy butt!" she giggles and he smirks back at her.

"No way! You'll never beat the Robin! Robin will kick Braden butt!" at that, Braden flattens his fist on the table. He groans in defeat.

"Hahahaha! Braden kicked Robin's butt! Woo! Go Braden! Go Braden!" Beast Boy jumps up and starts dancing circles around the girl. She smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, I tend to do that." she winks at Robin and skips over to Raven, humming.

"Hey, Raven. Whatcha doin'?" she asks happily. Raven glares back at her and Robin shakes his head at her.

"Raven, don't be so mean. She's only being nice. Just because she's not dark like you, doesn't mean you can't be friends." Raven and Braden look over at him, their eyes wide. All at once, they break out into hysterical laughter. Everyone else's mouths open in surprise.

"Raven! You're laughing!" Beast Boy comes out of a state of shock and grins.

"Sweet." Braden smiles and puts her hand gently on Raven's hand. She nods her head in understanding.

"Can you make me some tea also?"

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you." Raven nods her head and Braden walks back over whispers in Beast Boy's ear.

"Can I stay with you guys for a while? I'm having problems with my mother...and I really need to get out of the house. I'll be in Raven's room while you think about it." she moves away and looks over at Raven. Raven nods, a black aura surrounds Braden and she disappears.

Raven's Room

Braden sits on Raven's bed, twiddling her thumbs while trying to think up an intelligent statement to say to Raven.

10 MINUTES LATER

Raven appears, holding two cups of steaming tea.

"Red tea, coming up." she smiles slightly.

"Ya know, Rae, you're really pretty when you smile." a twinkle comes into her eye.

"Thanks, Brad." she whispers.

"No problem...now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Raven's outfit turns white and she kneels down infront of the girl.

"You have no powers, I sense?"

"You are correct. I don't hold any magical power."

"Hmmm..."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I need your help with controling my emotions."

"How am I supposed to help you with that? You already explained that...you couldn't. Your father had you pinned."

"True. But, if..."

"No, I'm not doing that. You won't let anyone in your mind, therefore, I won't go in."

"But, I need your help."

"You got pissed when Cyborg and Beast Boy came into it. No."

"Please, Braden?" Raven gives her a puppy dog face and drinks a sip of her tea.

"Mmmm, this tea is good..." Braden mumbles.

"Please?"

"Fine, when do you want to do it?"

"After we finish our tea."

"Ya know, Raven. It's almost 7 o'clock. Don't you want to wait until in the morning?"

"No. Nighttime is best."

"Well, ofcoarse it's best but don't you want to get a day's worth of rest before you go?"

"I already said, no."

"Raven, why are you pressuring me?"

"Why must you say my name so much?"

"Answer my question first."

"Because, I sense that you have some unknown power...something that has something to do with emotions."

"What makes you think that?"

"Just the way your brain works, the way you act and even the way you speak."

"Ooo, complicated." Braden smirks.

"It is. Very complicated." Braden gulps the last of her tea and licks her lips. She gets up off the bed and walks over to Raven's closet.

"Do you have anything else in here other than your cloak and leotard?"

"Uh..." Raven looks at the girl, puzzled.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know."

"Well, I need to change my clothes and you have nothing other than your normal outfit."

"Oh, why do you have to change your clothes?" She looks at the girl's clothes. She has on a short black shirt and blue jeans which are torn at the knee.

"I'm sweaty. See." she points to her pale stomach and Raven's sees a stream of sweat run down it and it makes it glisten slightly.

"Wow, you are." they laugh slightly and Braden cocks her eyebrow.

"Can I borrow an outfit?"

"Yeah, you probably need a shower too." Raven snickers.


	3. Chapter 3

"I know!" the girl sticks her tongue out at her, starts towards the door with a black cloak and leotard, then turns back.

"Tomorrow, we're getting you a nose ring." the doors shuts silently belong the enigma.

'I am not, loser...'

HALLWAY

Beast Boy waits outside his door, waiting for the girl. The girl that can't be classified.

Braden walks past him, and he looks up.

"Braden..." he whispers and she turns back to him, smiling sweetly at him.

"Yeah, BB?"

"Umm...I was wondering..."

"What is it?"

"I...uh..."

"What?"

"Umm..." he looks down at the floor when she puts her fingers under his chin, bringing his eyes to stare into hers.

"Beast Boy, you can ask me."

"Well, uh...since Terra left, pissed you and I. She was mad because she noticed that I liked you." he stops to see her reaction, a smile is all that replies then her soft voice cuts the air.

"Uh huh..." his heart starts beating faster than before.

"I uh...was thinking...maybe, you...and...I could go out...sometime for pizza or something." she grins and kisses him lightly on the lips.

"Yes, BB. I would love to." he grins back and his eyes get wide.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, ofcoarse I'm sure!" he hugs her, surprising both of them.

"Beast Boy..." he hears her whisper in his ear.

"Yeah?" his deep voice asks.

"Did you ask your friends if I could stay?"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot, Brad, I was about to tell you but then I got caught up in thinking about...asking...you. Anyway!" she laughs slightly as his strong arms release her.

"They said yes!" her eyes widen and she jumps in his arms. Hugging him until she hears his back crack.

"Ow! Ooowww!" he whimpers and drops her, but she lands on the floor on her hands and feet.

"Nice reflexes." Beast Boy whispers as he rubs his back.

"Thanks, it comes from a lot of falling." Braden laughs nervously.

"Okay, so...I need to go take a shower." his eyes glisten.

"Can I come?"

"Funny, BB, very funny." she walks off to the bathroom.  
The bathroom, to her surprise is a little messy. Shampoo bottles litter the floor, while towels line the counter.

"Wow, this is...annoying." she says to herself, setting her clothes on the shelf and starting to clean off the counter. It takes her little time to clear off the counter and floor, taking a bottle of shampoo for her shower.

'Okay...I'm so tired.'

45 MINUTES LATER

Raven stands outside the bathroom door, rolling her eyes in impatience.

"Braden...how long does it take you to shower?" no response.

"Braden?" again, nothing.

"Braden!" she opens the door with a smash to find her friend laying on the floor. She kneels next to her torso and whispers in her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

"Braden...wakeup, wakeup." the girl's eyes flutter open.

"I'm so sorry, Raven. After my shower, I couldn't...stand any longer."

"It's okay, look. We don't have to go...into...my...mind...today. We'll wait 'til tomorrow night. Just rest." she helps her up and walks her to her room.

5 Hours Later

11:00pm

Raven's POV

I wake up and look over where Braden was sleeping but she's not there.

"No..." I whisper to myself then look around my room. No sign of her.

"Braden...where are you?"

"I'm in your bathroom, Rae." I stifle a laugh and she comes out of the bathroom, with black on her eyes.

"I didn't know you even had makeup."

"Well, I don't use it. I only bought it to make Star happy." she smiles at me sweetly.

"It's adorable. Here, put some on." I shake my head and put my hand up to guard my face from the grotesque makeup.

"No! No! Leave me alone!"

"Fine! But, you still get your nose pierced today!" she grins at me and I sigh, I'm gonna give up.

"Okay..." she smiles and goes back into the bathroom, my guess is she's going to take the stuff off her face.

"Tomorrow, you'll wear makeup though, when you get your nose done!" I roll my eyes.

"Braden, do you enjoy tormenting me?"

"Yes, in fact, I do." she exclaims and bounces out the door, jumping on the bed before falling off.

"Ouch!" she whispers fiercely and gets up, dusting herself off.

"I'll wear that stupid makeup and get my nose pierced...only if after we go into my mind to control my emotions."

"Deal."

"Deal." I smile at her and we head back to sleep.

6 HOURS LATER

5:00am

Braden's POV

I sit before Rae's mirror; brushing the long fringes of hair falling in my face.

'Raven...wakeup, Dark Angel. Time to get a sweet stud in that cute little nose of yours...' I hear her small body rustle in the sheets, which brings a tingle to my body. Yes, I do like women. And men. I grin and look at my reflexion, I'm not conceited but I can say that I'm very attractive.

"Wow, bullshit, not conceited?" I hear sneer in my ear and her flawless, pale face comes into the mirror.

"I'm not, I just know what beautiful females look like."

"Are you bisexual?"

"Some might say that." I giggle and she rolls her eyes.

"That's nice..."

"Yeah, so...let's go pierce that nose of yours." Her eyes widen, oh...those adorable eyes. Violet as a flower.

"When is the appointment?"

"5:15am."

"You're kidding..."

"Nope." I turn around kiss her on her right cheek and whisper in her ear.

"We'll get those ears done too."

"Hey, I'm not lesbian."

"So?"

"Oh...you...don't..." I shake my head and she smiles knowingly.

"Exactly. Let's go." A black aura wraps itself around us and teleports us to the nearest tattoo parlor.


	5. Chapter 5

Brave Soul Tattoo Parlor

Rick's Studio

I look over at her, I can tell she's nervous. Nervous of the needles. I saunter over to the tattoo artist and rub my hand up and down his forearm, full of ceremonial tattoos. He grins at me and looks me over.

"Could I ask you something, sir?" I wink at him while breathing lightly on his shoulder.

"Call me Rick, hun. What is it?"

"Okay, Rick," I smile mischieviously at him, "I need to use the little girl's room before my friend gets her piercings...could I use your's?" He nods and leads me to a room that says Staff Only.

"Here ya go, missy." he says and walks away. Time to get out of this retched outfit. I walk in, the aroma of vanilla milk engulfs my nostrils. I stand there for a minute before reaching into the bag I borrowed from Raven and grabbing a white, wife beater and a pair of torn jeans. My favorite pair of jeans, not the kind that you see girls wearing now; not the tight jeans that show off every little curve, which those slim bitches don't have. Mine are relaxed, but not so relaxed that they don't show off my butt, and delicious hips.  
It take me less than a half an hour to change and reapply my eyeliner. I walk out, carrying the black exercise bag, which is now lighter and easier to carry, by the way.

"Sweet..." I hear an old guy whisper as I walk by him and shudder. Yuck, that's gross, old guys.

"Hey, Braden! Where the hell have you been!" Raven comes up to me, her ears and right nostril both red, but all displaying diamond studs.

"Gorgeous, babe."

"Well, you were supposed to hold my hand!" I give her a mock-upset look.

"I'm sorry, dear. Forgive me." She frowns.

"I really wish you could have been there with me..." I put my hand on her nicely toned shoulder.

"It's alright. I'm sorry. How do you like them, though?"

"They're great! The excruciating pain is making them the best thing I've ever had done to me!" she smiles sarcastically.

"Good. That's very good." I smile back at her.

"Now...can we go back to the tower, please?"

"No, we go shopping." I grin, showing my teeth.

"You're fuckin' kidding me!"

"I am not fucking kidding you, doll. We are gonna go get you some corsets, jeans, chains and other stuff." she rolls her eyes, exasperated at the fact that she'll do anything for me.

"Then, let's go..." she says, walks out the door and into the store across the hall of the mall.

"Raven, go straight to the back!" I scream but she ignores me and goes to the front. I pass by Rick, handing him a hundred then walking out.

I walk over to where Raven stands, pawing through the band pins.

"Girl, go to the back. We need to get you somethin' to wear tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight when we meet your emotions, they'll be so jealous." I laugh lightly and put my arm around her shoulders, leading her to the back. I see her eyes widen when she sees the different gothic articles of clothing hanging on metal hangers. My finger points over to a plum-colored two-sided halter, where the straps overlap from both sides.

"Pick that out...and those black jeans...with the tears up the sides." she does what I say and brings up back over to me, while taking a pair of navy sneakers.

"Put them on, in the changing room over there." she salutes dumbly and saunters over.

5 MINUTES LATER

Raven prances out, smiling seductively at me.

"Makes you feel sexy, doesn't it, Rae?" she nods.

"Yeah..."

"Well, you look great! We'll buy them!" Raven's mouth drops open.

"Isn't it a lot..."

"Yes, but who cares! It's for a friend!" I grab her arm and drag her to the cash register.

"That's what you're buying?" The girl at the register asks.

"Yes." I respond, rolling my eyes slightly.

"That will be $60, please." I hand her three 20s as a black aura covers both of us and we're teleported back to her room.

Raven's Room

Raven's POV

My room slowly comes into view through the black aura. Her hand reaches out to mine, grabbing at the tag next to it.

"Rip off the tags and we'll go out to get some tea." I smile back and unattach the remainder.

"Ready."

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Main Room

Beast Boy's POV

Raven and Braden levitate into the room, I myself can't believe anyone could look as good as that girl does. Raven has piercings now, pretty hot also, but I still like Brade.

"Oh Dear God! Raven, are those piercings! You have a new outfit!" Cyborg's eyes widen and I grin. Yeah, she looks good. But the brunette is gorgeous.

"Wow, Raven. You look great!"

"Yes, you look wonderful!" To everyone's amazement, Raven blushes.

"Thanks." Brade smiles sweetly and walk over to the fridgerator.

"Iced tea, Rave?"

"Is it sweetened?"

"Yah."

"Okay...I'll try it." Raven smiles back and sits next to me.

"Where are you taking Braden, BB?" Robin, Star and Cyborg look at me.

"Dude, you asked her out!" I shake my head and a blush comes over my face.

"No! I didn't!"

Braden's POV

I look over at him, I heard what he said. I know what he said. I know what he did. He rejected me.

"I wouldn't ask her out!" he frowns at me, his eyes full of sorrow: he mouths the words: 'I'm Sorry.'  
I turn back to the counter, bracing my body with one hand. I need to hold in the anger before I do something. Something stupid and careless.

'Brade, are you okay? You know he didn't mean it, right?'

'Bullshit!'

'He didn't mean it, Jewel. He didn't.'

'I'll give you your tea and meet you back in the room.' I hear her slap his face and her body weight shift off the couch.

'Fine...I'll come get my tea and I'll meet you back in my room.'

'Okay. Get me out of here.' I respond with thought, a black aura covers me and swallows me into a portal. Seconds later, I'm in her room. Darkness, sweet darkness. I'm pissed...and darkness is the best cure. I shuffle over to her large stereo and slide in a c.d.  
I choose Three Days Grace, I Hate Everything About You.

I turn the volume to the loudest I can tolerate.

"Jesus Christ, can you turn it up any louder!" I turn around to see Robin standing in the door way.

"Yeah, actually I can. Do you mind? You're not allowed in here." he gives me a fuck-you look.

"You're not allowed in here either, Miss Perfect. Yes, I do mind."

"Robin, why are you mad at me?"

"You're dividing my team, and I'm not going to let you do it anymore." he snarls cruelly, his knuckles cracking loudly.

"Are you threatening me? Do you think you can beat me to pieces?"

"Yeah, but it's a promise not a threat."

"Get over yourself, Robin. You're making a complete ass of yourself and...there's no reason to get defensive. I didn't do shit to your team."

"Raven is now beating Beast Boy to a pulp, because of you!" I hide a smile of smug delight with a roll of my hazel eyes.

"Go stop it, now, or you will not be welcome here ever again."

"Why do you hate me, Robin?" his glare falters, then disappears. He folds his arms and sighs, giving off a sexy I'm-wrong-you're-right vibe.

"I don't hate you. Just stop her, please, I don't know how...you're the only one that can." he sighs as I shrug my shoulders.

"Just tell her to stop and to come back." He nods and walks off.  
Time to leave. Time to get out of here. This is bullshit.  
I grab my bag, throw in some knives from Raven's underwear drawer then walk over to the phone.

666-2142  
"Yeah?"  
"Listen, X, it's me."  
"Brande?"  
"Yes, it's me."  
Why are you calling me? Are not you at the Titans' Tower?"  
"I am."  
"Hang up, goddamnit! They'll know you called me!"  
"They will not, I mess around with the cord. Anyway...I called because I need a lift. I need to get out. Robin is pissed at me, Beast Boy asked me out and then said that he didn't and now, I need to get out."  
"Brande, you know I would have taken you on a date. I'm one that has a crush on you, remember?" a smile crosses my lips.  
"Later, X, I just need a ride."  
"Okay, babe, I'll be right over."  
"Thanks."

Abandoned Sulfur Warehouse

Slade walks over to me, X behind him.

"Hey, where did you come from? I thought you were dead."

"No, not after fuckin' Terra turned to stone...and..." he shakes his head as if trying to rid himself of the dreadful memory.

"Anyway...I'm back, stronger than ever!" I glare at him, and give the finger to Red X.

"I thought you liked me...why the fuck did you set me up!"

"Actually, baby, I set up the Titans. You were just an added bonus, ya know? Slade promised you to me. I get you no matter what, forced or not."

"You bastard!" he runs his fingers around the restraints on my wrists that pin me against the wall.

"All the shit Beast Boy said, all that...he really likes you but since you didn't figure it like that; he lost you. He gave you to me."

"He didn't do anything!"

"Oh, well. I'll have fun torturing him though..."I clench my teeth.

"Don't you dare hurt him."

"Awww...does someone have a crush?" Slade falls to the ground, laughing.

"Go to hell, Slade."

"Brande, don't be so rude."

"Don't lecture me, you son of a bitch!"

"Ooo! Testy!" he grins at me and I struggle against the steel cuffs.

"Oh, if I was free, I'd kill you!" his grin widens.

"Don't make threats you can't keep, darlin'."

"Oh, I can keep this one!" the titanium and steel shatter under my strength, I lunge at him and he topples to the floor; too surprised at my sudden change in position. I stand in a fighting stance.

"C'mon, wimp, let's see you fight a girl!"a frown crosses his face and he shakes his head.

"No..this can't be happening..." then a smile comes to his lips. Two hands tighten over my throat, oxygen escapes my lungs.  
The last thing I see is Slade and Red X standing over me, licking their lips.

BLANK

Raven's Room  
Raven's POV

Braden isn't here, where is she? Where could she go? Her bag isn't here...wait! That's it! She's gone! Oh Lord of Azarath! Where would she go!  
There's a piece of paper on my desk, it's a number, I know that.

666-2142  
I wonder if it's from Brade.  
She must have called someone...I need to trace it, see where it is.

Abandoned Sulfur Warehouse

Braden's POV  
Why did I leave? Why? Am I really that stupid?

Braden's Mind

Braden sat on the ground, while her emotions ran her ragged.

Livid lay next to her, running her fingers up and down her grayish pale arm.

"You know that you're livid, darling."

"How can I be here? Only Raven can be in her mind, physically." Livid shakes her head.

"You're wrong. You're just like her...but without her powers. You're more sexual, more spirited...and you have more temper." she grins at the last part.

"Leave me to myself." she whispers, wringing her arms with long, lean fingers. Livid leaves her host to herself, but ponders her action later.

Fifteen Years Into the Past

A little girl, born in a city hospital.  
Her mother had given birth to her before the doctor even was there.  
Her maternal grandmother had a close call, taking in a cigarette just before her granddaughter was born.

Causing no pain in birth, 7:30 exactly.

New Moon.

Life Record Meeting

"What is she?" a woman in gray asked.

"I have no idea...is she a demon or an angel?"

"She could be both, you know. Her evil has not risen yet. There's still time for her to grow into a beautiful young woman."

"She's but a day old, Brande." she glared at the woman in gray.

"She can still become a young woman." Brande leaned out of her chair and sat at the desk infront of her. A pen appeared in her hand, which was busy scribbling over a long, yellowed piece of parchment.

Young girl, soon to be named Braden.  
Destined for innocent acts of evil.  
Poet and writer  
Lover and fighter.  
Angel and Priest.  
Devil and Demon.  
Real name will never be determined.  
Darkness is inside her.  
Light will fear her.  
All will bow down before her.  
She will seem sick and incredibly rude, except she is pure and sweet in reality.  
Nothing can defeat her.  
She has but one weakness.  
Her one weakness is love.

Brande sets the pen down and looks up at the women surrounding her. With a nod of her head, the prophecy disappears along with the child.

Abandoned Sulfur Warehouse  
Raven's POV

I had told Beast Boy to come with me, he needed to come to see what happened when light and dark became one.

"Beast Boy, go straight in. Look for Red X." he turns back to me, a questioning look in his emerald eyes.

"What about Brade? I thought we were getting her."

"She's in here, somewhere." a pleading look crosses his face.

"I want to find her...I need to apologize."

"Well, no shit. You do need to apologize and...wait, shh. Listen." I put a finger to my lips as a scream cuts the air.

"Don't you dare!"

"I'll kill him slowly, right infront of your pretty little face!" Red X's distorted voice responds and I hear someone stumble in the room next to us.

"You can't kill Beast Boy!" BB let's out a small gasp and his eyes widen.

"I will! Why do you want me not to?"

"Because, I like him!" Beast Boy smiles.

Another familiar voice breaks through.


	7. Chapter 7

"X, leave her alone!" my eyes fly open and my hands turn black. Blackfire!  
We run in, though it takes us a couple minutes to shift through many chunks of rubble. Red X lay on the ground, a stream of blood running from a gash in his head.

"Where are they?" Beast Boy hisses, Red X looks up at him, shaking his head.

"Blackfire took her...I don't know where...I don't...know where..." his eyes close, never opening again. Good, he deserved whatever Blackfire gave him...wait, why did she stick up for Braden? How does she even know her? Or...maybe she doesn't.

"Where is she!" I come out of my thoughts by Beast Boy shaking X's dead body. I put my hands on his shoulders, holding him back.

"Don't, he's already dead." he looks up at me, tears streaming down his face.

"I didn't get to tell her I'm sorry...what am I going to do?"

"I don't know, BB, but we'll get her back! We'll get her back before anyone knows different, I promise." he smiles gratefully.

Darkness' Den  
Braden's POV

"Ya know, it took you a while to find where I was." Fire smiles at me, almost satanically.

"Yeah, well, he's dead. Leave it be, sister."

"Sister! I'm not your sister! Starfire is your sister!" Blackfire sends a starbolt at me, but it skims across my head.

"Don't ever say that. You're more my sister than she."

"Mmmhmmm, okay. I gotta go now...I'm so tired...can you take me back to the tower?" she nods, sticking out her tongue.

"Yes, I will. Let's go while it's still light."

"Dark is good."

"Yes, I agree."

Titan's Tower  
Narrator

"Don't ask me where I've been." Braden whispers, bringing herself to speak.

"You have to tell me where you were, Braden. I need to tell the rest where you were." the girl scowls at her, brushing her fingers through her thick hair.

"Do not tell them."

"I have to..." Raven sighs, rubbing her arm softly. Braden looks up at her, slightly gazing at the beautiful girl, then something hits her. 'She looks exactly like me...though, I have a more rounded chin, no widow's peak, no chakra or violet hair. I look exactly like her.' Raven looks back at her, silent concern wavering on her pale features.

"What are you looking at?"

"You look like me...you know that?" the brunette questions.

"Yes, I noticed that the first time I laid eyes on you." Braden shakes her head lightly.

"That's just it, it seems like I've seen or...I know you from somewhere."

"Ditto."

Braden turns around, lays herself on the bed, and closes her eyes.

"You don't want to talk, do you?" Raven asks and a shake of the girl's head answers her.

Do you think we're...possibly...related?

No! That would mean my father is yours! My father is a demon!

I know that, stupid. Do you think...though, you got the curse...the powers...or...

No, my father didn't have any other children.

What about your mother? Do you...

No! Stop saying this, Braden.

Why? Don't you think...that...we are?

Somehow, we're linked, somehow connected but how can we be sisters?

I don't know.

What do you mean you don't know! You know a lot more about this shit than I do!

It isn't shit, you ass!

A knock on the door interrupts their mind conversation.

"Raven, is Braden in there?" Robin asks, Starfire and Cyborg's murmurs can be heard.

"Yes, is our friend Braden accompaning you?" the girl shifts her head away from the door and nods her head.

"Yes, she's in here."

"Can we come in?"

"It's my room, remember. No one is allowed in my room."

"Braden is allowed in your room, why not us?" Beast Boy's whining voice retorts.

"She is different." the door opens as they walk in. Beast Boy gasps and runs over to the girl, laying on her side. He crouches and runs his hand along her face.

"Braden...are you alright? Are you okay, Braden? Please tell me you're alright." she looks up at him, sweet concern looking back at her.

"I'm okay, BB. All I need is rest...all I need is...meditation..." a black aura folds around her lean body...swallowing the sweet face of exhaustion.

"Braden?..." Raven and the girl disappear with a loud swish.


	8. Chapter 8

Azarath

I'm taking you to my mother.

Why?

She'll tell me the truth.

What makes you think that?

Nevermind what makes me think that...

Shouldn't we visit your emotions first.

No.

Mother...are you here?

I am, child. What do you request.

I need to ask you something.

What is it?

Is Braden your child?

Arella's eyes grow wide when she says the girl.

"Ruler of Azarath! Raven, where did you find this child!" Raven shakes her head in surprise.

"Mother, what are you talking about!"

"She...is my child..." Braden looks at her, her eyes searching her fragile face for answers.

"Is that a good thing?"

"No...you were not to be found."

"Well, isn't that just dandy. I'm supposed to be forgotten, aren't I?"

"No, darling, you were the innocent seed. You weren't cursed like your sister. You didn't have the powers, you didn't have the father looking at you as his portal. You were the lucky one, that's why you were given to other parents. So, you could have a normal life. You were mine...not Trigon's." Raven looks at her sister, wishing she was in her position.

"I'd do anything to have what you have, Brade." Arella puts a hand on her older daughter's shoulder.

"Her name isn't Braden...either..." Raven turns to her,

"What's her name then?"

"I can't say..."

"Why not?"

"The Council didn't tell me...we used to call her Brava, meaning brave." Braden shakes her head.

"What am I going to do? What...am...I going...to do..." her mother rests her head against her chest, rubbing her daughter's shoulders.

"You'll be alright, baby girl. You're gonna be alright."

"I hope so..." she whispers back, fighting back tears.

Titan's Tower  
Raven's Room

"Hey, aren't we forbidden from Raven's room?" Beast Boy hides behind Cyborg, quivering.

"Yes...but, we need to figure out where they went. Look through the book over there..." Robin points to a book next to an odd mirror, making the two other boys shudder.

"The mirror...the dreadful mirror..." Raven's voice echoes through the room, making the walls rattle.

"Get...out...of...my...room!" Braden puts her arm around her sister, then whispers in her ear.

"It's alright...you'll be okay." Starfire cringes, her eyes turning a darker green than usual.

"Something wrong?" Beast Boy looks over at her, a questioning look on his features.

"What is it, Star?" Raven's eyes widen, and she looks away.

"I sense it too..." Braden nods.

"I also sense it. Someone is here...yet, I can not distinguish who." Beast Boy turns into a bloodhound, then sniffs the air.

"...Terra!..." he runs headlong for the door, into the hallway.

"I need to meditate...Raven, now. I have to, now!" Braden growls and pushes everyone out.

"I need to meditate, get out!" her sister nods her head, and levitates out the door. The door shuts with a muffled slam.

The girl sits on the floor, indian position and closes her eyes. She focuses on her breathing, before long her mind hovers over just her breathing. Her emotions set free, the clutter in her mind harnessed.

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..." she opens one eye as the door opens.

"I said get out."

"Braden...I just wanted to tell you...that we're sorry..." the door closes and she returns to her meditative state.  
She starts to weep, out of no reasoning. After five minutes, she stops and smiles. Contentment washes over her, giving her an emotional vacation.


	9. Chapter 9

/P_remonition_/  
"Verbal Statement"  
'Mental Statement'  
-Poem/Writing-

* * *

Raven's Room

Braden focuses her mind, drawing squares in her mind's eye.

_/Raven and I stand in the kitchen. Mad reluctance in my older sister's eyes._

_"You're wrong!"_

_"No, I am not! It's cooked!"_

_"It's raw!" _

_"I'm your older sister therefore I am right!" I roll my eyes smugly._

_"Whatever, I know I'm right...so...I have no reason to convince you otherwise." I turn on my heel and walk out.  
A muffled crash echoes through the walls but I continue walking./

* * *

_

A/N:  
I will update in thirteen reviews.  
And if you have any ideas, please message me.  
I will give you credit...if I use exactly what you suggest.


	10. Chapter 10

I focus, the vision I just had causingme to shudder out of my position.

"What the hell? What was that?"I openmy eyes and look around, trying to shake the vision from my memory.

"That's odd..."my eyes close again as I try to focus my energy.

-Ten Minutes Later-

'Fuck it. I can't do it.' I get up, fuckin' frustrated out of my mind, and walk towards the door. 'I'm gonna kill my sister.'

-Main Room-  
-Raven's POV-

"Sis, what's wrong?" she glares at me, an exasperated look on her soft features.

"I'll tell you what the fuck is wrong! I can't use telekinesis!"

"Yes, you can! You only have to focus!"

"I tried that! I tried fuckin' focusing!"

-Kitchen-  
-Narrarator-

Cyborg tries to fix the meat to look like tofu.

"C'mon, man, just taste it!" his small friend glares at him.

"No! It's meat! I eat tofu! See!" he points back to the tofu.

"Not...meat..." he turns into a fish and flops on the counter.

-Main Room-  
-Raven's POV-

Braden's eyes turn green and black aura flows over a green fish on the counter, it hovers in the air and dips over to a boiling pot Cyborg had on the stove.

"Calm down, or someone is gonna be turned into sushi." she turns around then whips her head back facing me.

"Sushi is raw!"

"No, it's not!"

"You're wrong!"

"No, I am not! It's cooked!"

"It's raw!"

"I'm your older sister therefore I am right!" she rolls her eyes smugly.

"Whatever, I know I'm right...so...I have no reason to convince you otherwise." she turns on her heel and walks out. Aura covered Beast Boy falls into the pot but lands as a kangaroo and jumps off.


End file.
